Ranking Council Election Page/Shadowstorm48
Shadowstorm48’s Ranking Council Election *Hello Everyone. My name is Shadowstorm48, and my profile is right here. *My earliest edit on this wiki is from June of 2019, so that’s about 5 months I’ve been here. I’ve been using the wiki unregistered for a while before that, though. I’ve been playing ML for close to 3 years now. *I currently only have 108 edits as of writing this, but I would be willing to work on getting that number up if I needed to for the Council. *I think I am qualified for the Ranking Council because I am pretty experienced with the game. I am level 95 currently, and have around 15,000 MP as of writing this. I also feel that I am familiar enough with the meta right now to be able to judge monsters well, me having been in Legend 4 for a lot of the past seasons, and using this wiki a lot has (I think) given me the experience I need. I am able able to argue my opinions if I need to (you can see some of my latest arguments against the NikasiAnarchists on her page), but I try to be respectful when I can, as long there aren’t really bad or illogical points, in which case I’ll admit I can be a bit harsh. *Additional info. Hmmm. I am almost completely f2p, except when I get a gift card or something like that. My favorite monster is Draghar. What else? I am more active over on the discussion section of the other ML wiki, if any of you have been there. I have over 400 discussion posts on that wiki. If I did get in to the Council, I would try to be as active as I could on the Discord and the Wiki. I look forward to seeing your opinions on this matter. If you don’t think I’m a good person to have on the Council, feel free to vote no, and I’d love to hear some constructive criticism so I can be better. Do you vote for Shadowstorm48 to be a Ranking Council member? Pro Master66: You‘re less toxic than most people on this wiki, you give a lot of opinions, and you definitely know a lot. I vote YES. Black Destruction 92: I also vote yes, but only because I took the time to read most of your comments. Although you might be a little harsh, you clearly have good ideas and know what you’re talking about unlike some people here. I hope you do great things as a Ranking Council member if you get elected. WookieThere : I have no idea who you are, but you make a pretty good case in your qualifications, and it would be a mean thing to vote no or even not vote, so I vote yes Azure: You're definitely nicer than a lot of people on the RC (Ranking Council) currently, and you have decent knowledge of the meta, so I vote yes. Guil: ya, you'd be a good Council Member. TastyCaik: Yeah, you know the meta and what-not. WDLegendary: '''Nice, knows the meta, and started a classic/grand duel viability ranking pages. Would be a good council member! Yes for me :3 Epikart: I didn't know you very much for a while, but after seeing you more and more in the comments, that's a definitive '''yes with a capital G. You're quite a smartie man/woman/yes, to say the least, and heck, you even started an entirely new page with actual purpose, unlike the one I started. Category:Past Elections